


Winter Cuddles

by bibliotechpage



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliotechpage/pseuds/bibliotechpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some more Domestic!PeggyandSteve during a wicked winter storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Just part of some SUPER FLUFFY AU prompts for Steggy that I plan writing. If you can't tell, I am Steggy trash. Like you can catch me swimming in the Steggy trash on my days off. During my break time. Whatever. Steggy needs happy fics. Anyway, I suggest listening to I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm, the Billie Holiday version whilst reading this. For ambiance. Link for the Billie Holiday version of I’ve Got My Love To Keep Me Warm. Hope you enjoy!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVW7tECW-ZA

For once their schedules managed to let them out at the same time today. Everyone else had gone home for the day, but as always Peggy lingered behind tying up some loose ends. He found her in her office, still shuffling around, placing papers in their respective folders. The office was exactly what one might think her office would be- tidy, orderly, with a touch of Steve’s artistry framed and mounted on her desk. A subtle touch that no one really knew was done by Steve. He picked it up with a small smile on his face. He appreciated these small gestures. Crossing the room, he stopped her in her tracks as she turned, practically bumping into him. She glanced up surprised that she didn’t even hear him come in. “Sorry, I didn’t even realize…”

He raised a finger to her chin and gently guided it upward looking into her eyes. “It’s okay”, he replied placing a small kiss on her lips. “How about we head over to the diner and grab a bite to eat?”She walked away from him momentarily placing the rest of the folders in the cabinets. “Actually, I was thinking about having a nice night in,” she said closing the metal drawer. He walked over to her, winter outerwear in hand, and began to dress her to face the biting winter air. “That sounds perfect,” he responded as he smoothed out his newsboy cap onto Peggy’s head. She began to scowl a little, finding the cap a little more than unnecessary. He chuckled, “Don’t give me that look. Have you been outside? It’s the worst I’ve seen it in a while.” She proceeded to place her coat and other layers over her body trying to get most of her clothes on before he did everything for her. This would sometimes lead to them not making it out the door for some time.

Her tune changed about the hat as she peeked out the door of headquarters and was immediately hit with the harsh winter wind. She tried to stifle a surprised gasp before Steve could hear it, but it was too late. He had noticed. He placed himself in front of Peggy, making himself a shield between her and the wall of snow that threatened to bury them. She held onto the back of his coat as she followed behind. It wasn’t a long walk, but it felt long enough with the blizzard like weather. They managed to make it safely to their tiny flat, grateful to escape the elements. The wind whistled through the hinges of the door as they burst into the hall quickly shutting it behind them. They both broke out into laughter, though Peggy was caught between laughter and shivering. He took her hand and lead the way to their flat. 

Click, click. Click,click.

He flicked the light switch off and on, but to no avail. The electricity was out -a sure sign that the weather was that unrelenting. He sighed. “This calls for drastic measures. But no worries. We will have you warm in a jiffy.” 

She couldn’t quite understand what he was worried about; they were exposed to more during the war. Steve quickly found a torch and rushed around the flat, gathering everything he could. She moseyed around changing out of her snow covered clothes, settling for some of Steve pajamas; hers were far too thin to even consider. She shivered as she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. Giving the flashlight a good slap,a beam of light appeared before her illuminating their kitchenette. Their small gas burning stove gave off a low flame as Peggy proceeded to find all the things she needed to prepare tea. The slamming noises that sporadically sounded throughout their flat was a little unnerving, but all she could do was roll her eyes and hope he didn’t break anything in their small flat. She trusted him, but sometimes he was just a little too overzealous. 

She turned to watch him in his bustling about, but she couldn’t find him anywhere in her eye-line. Their flat was small, there weren’t any small nooks or crannies that he could possibly be hiding in. “Steve?” His head popped up from behind the sofa. “What are you doing?” He waved her over not saying a word. 

Her eyes fell on the most beautiful mess she had ever seen. She didn’t know where he found the candles, but there were enough candles to cause a faint glow to permeate throughout most of their flat. Tea in hand, she shuffled over to where Steve sat waiting for her. He had clearly raided their small home for every blanket he could find creating the most comfortable and warm place to collapse on.She eased herself down, but was quickly pulled into Steve’s grasp. 

Before she could really react, he already set her tea on the coffee table not missing a beat in wrapping her against himself allowing his body heat to relieve her of the cold. He could feel the cool of her body, though it wasn’t enough to bother him. But she must have been freezing for him to even notice.

She couldn’t be more grateful. She wriggled her body against him becoming as nestled within the frame of his body as she could. She nudged her nose into his chest, as if this action would siphon more of his heat. He smiled at her determination. She eventually settled against him, head against his chest. The soft lulling beat of his heart and the perfectly rhythmic rise and fall of his breath quickly had her in a sleepy state. Her eyelids began to droop down as her breath soon followed his breathing patterns.

Now at just the perfect body temperature, and knowing that sleep was exactly what she needed, he used the magic touch. He played with her hair, making soothing motions with his fingers, gently against her scalp. She hummed a small sound of assent slipping into a luxurious sleep. He kissed the crown of her head as he sat there more than content to simply be holding her in his arms. 

She woke up more rested than she had in a while, quite comfortable in Steve’s arms. Glancing around, she noticed that they were now on their bed and the low thrum of Steve’s nearly inaudible snore greeted her ears.  
“Steve”, she whispered. His breathing changed, signifying that he had heard her.   
“Yes, Peg.”  
She chuckled running her hands through his tousled hair, which was splayed every which way. He looked rather ravishing, and at the same time, childlike and innocent. She refrained from answering a little while longer, admiring the view in front of her.  
“Thank you.”  
“My pleasure,” he whispered back, stretching his neck to lean in for a kiss, “We should do this more often.”  
“Mmmm… yes. Yes, we should.”


End file.
